


(偽路人敬/涉敬)奇怪的劇本

by Plume880416



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume880416/pseuds/Plume880416





	(偽路人敬/涉敬)奇怪的劇本

最近學校一直有個謠言，聽說在半夜的時間去公園的女生廁所裡有奇怪的聲響，一開始我還以為這只是街道裡流傳的鬼故事，基於好奇心我還是在半夜時間前往了那間廁所  
抵達了傳說中哪間廁所當我鼓起勇氣敲了門後發現什麼聲音也沒有於是我就很掃興的離開了，但是當我經過男廁時卻聽到了奇怪的聲響，我往裡面走聲音的確是從這間廁所傳出來的，這次我不敲門直接把門打開，以為印入眼簾的應該是可怕的東西，結果沒想到居然會是如此淫靡的畫面  
「嗯...嗯...」  
一個長相蠻不錯的男生一絲不掛的坐在廁所的馬桶上，眼睛被黑色的眼罩矇住嘴巴被口枷球賽住，使得那個人什麼話都不能說，雙腿大開著將他的性器完全展露出來，身上沾滿各式各樣的液體，大腿的根部還畫著正字記號和一些惡意留言  
「這是怎麼一回事...」  
這時發現牆上好像貼了什麼  
「抱歉～因為突然有急事必須先離開，麻煩好心人幫我照顧一下這孩子，他並不會咬人的旁邊我有替他準備的玩具都可以使用歐～這孩子會配合您的喜好，我很快就會回來的～飼主上」  
看到這張便條我就知道這是什麼狀況了，這少年的脖子上掛著項圈，看來是哪一種人啊  
「我來看看你叫什麼名字～」  
拉著項圈上的名牌上面寫著蓮巳敬人看來這就是他的名字了，看旁邊還有一盒東西應該就是他所說的玩具了吧～  
「要先玩什麼呢？敬人～」  
聽到了自己的名字那個人突然有了反應，這讓我感覺很好玩，我從一堆情趣用品內挑出了一根粗大的按摩棒  
「用這個吧～」  
拿起一旁飼主貼心準備的潤滑液大量的擠在他的後穴上，然後用手指探入裡面比我想像的還要柔軟，因為我的進入敬人發出了呻吟聲，而他的前面也挺立起來了  
「看來你的主人非常細心調教你呢～」  
眼看差不多了就直接把跟嬰兒手臂粗大的按摩棒塞入他的後穴裡並打開開關，他的身體就像是觸電般的彈了起來  
「嗯！...嗯！...」  
他的呻吟聲變得更加激烈，讓我完全興奮起來了，我解開了他的口枷將我的分身塞進他的嘴裡  
「哈～」  
從來沒想到被人口交會是那麼舒服的一件事，而且這個人的技巧非常的棒，讓我彷彿置身於天堂  
「接好囉～全部喝掉！」  
「嗯！」  
我將精液毫不留情的全射進他的嘴裡，他也非常聽話的全部都喝下去了  
「乖孩子～來看看你長什麼樣子好了～」  
把擋住他臉上的面罩開，一張精緻的臉露了出來，微張的小嘴迷濛的眼神讓我再度硬了起來  
「嗯～」  
我看到他開始試圖蹭那跟按摩棒，讓我知道剛才那樣還不夠，他欲求不滿的模樣讓我好想欺負他，我直接把按摩棒抽出來然後什麼都不做的看著他  
「嗯？」  
他迷茫的看著我露出困惑的眼神，他一直看著我的肉棒讓我知道他想要，但還不行還不夠呢～  
「敬人，自慰給我看～做得好我會給你獎勵～」  
我在他面前甩了甩我的肉棒，敬人忍不住的吞了口口水後，開始用他的手指搓揉他的胸口另一手探入他的小穴裡開始進行緩慢的抽插，伴隨著抽插的速度他放入後穴的手指數量也跟著增加  
「很好就是這樣，然後不可以碰前面喔～」  
他非常的聽話完全不碰前面的分身，我拿起一樣物品走向前然後他充滿情慾的綠眸一看到那東西開始流出淚水  
「嗯...嗯...」  
我拿著貞操帶將他的分身完全套住，讓他想射精卻不能夠如願  
「我沒叫你停下來啊！」  
他繼續著自慰的動作即將達到高潮了，前面卻被貞操帶束縛著，就這樣他面臨了今晚的第一次無射精高潮  
「嗯...嗯...」  
高潮過後的敬人無助的哭了起來，他的眼淚讓我感到好興奮啊！我直接將肉棒插入他持續高潮的體內  
「啊！嗯！」  
真是非常的舒服啊～剛高潮的小穴非常的緊實，而且他的肌膚非常的滑嫩，讓我完全停下來只能依照本能去操眼前這個騷貨  
「嗯...嗯...」  
「你給我全部吞下去一滴都不可以漏喔！」  
射得同時把貞操帶解開兩人同時達到高潮我將全部的精華都射進他的身體裡面  
「哈...哈...」  
我拿起奇異筆在他的大腿內側畫上了一筆，這樣就完美了～  
「你玩夠了沒有啊。」  
「哎呀～右手君還沒昏過去啊～」  
「你怎麼老是寫這種不正經的腳本啊...」  
「呵呵～也只有右手君願意配合我演這種不正經的腳本～」  
沒錯不要被前面的劇情給誤會，這一切不過只是因為日日樹無聊所設計出來的情節  
「真是的沒想到只是猜拳輸了而已，結果居然會是這樣的結果⋯⋯」  
「呵呵～很遺憾沒有演右手君的曠世巨作啊～」  
兩個人一時興起用猜拳決定要採用誰的劇本，但敬人萬萬沒想到日日樹居然是寫這樣的劇本，讓他感覺十分羞恥  
「看你的樣子一點也不遺憾。」  
「那是當然的！」  
「快點把毛巾給我全身黏糊糊受不了，居然還做得那麼逼真真搞不懂你是認真還是純粹變態了，下次再也不要玩這種惡趣味的play了...」  
敬人一邊用日日樹遞過來的毛巾將身體擦乾淨一邊抱怨著，然後日日樹突然吻著敬人直到快要缺氧才放開他  
「在我來之前應該沒人碰過你吧。」  
「當...當然沒有啊！」  
「喔～真的嗎～可是敬人的小嘴每天都是那麼的飢渴呢～說不定...」  
一邊說著一邊把手指探入濕軟的小穴裡，不斷增加手指的數量讓敬人的大腦陷入混亂  
「如果你...真怕我被人碰就不要玩這種遊戲啊！」  
「可是我就是好奇啊～」  
再度將分身插入敬人溫熱的體內，這次的動作非常的溫柔不像剛才粗暴  
「你是天祥院英智喔！什麼好奇啊！快要羞死我了！更何況這裡不過是話劇社的佈景誰會沒事進來啊！」  
「說的也是～」  
「嗯...快放開我...」  
「反正都開始了～我們就再來一次吧！」  
「誰要跟你再一次...嗯！」  
「嘴巴說不要身體倒是很誠實呢～」  
「住...嘴...」  
「呵呵～這樣就不行了嗎？」  
「混蛋...」  
敬人拉著日日樹的領帶拉近彼此的距離  
「要上就快點！少在那裡演了！還是說...你不行～」  
看著敬人略帶挑逗的眼神和貶低的言語讓日日樹完全又興奮起來  
「Amazing!真不愧是我看上的對手！」  
「那還用說...嗯！」  
「那我就應該要好好表現囉！」  
日日樹加快了抽插的速度，進入的點都非常的準確就這樣兩人很快就達到了高潮，事後日日樹抱著敬人一邊愉快的哼著歌一邊愉快的寫著腳本  
「欸～日日樹。」  
「什麼事啊？」  
「如果這種事真的發生了...」  
「右手君～你沒聽過不可以隨便立旗嗎？」  
「立旗？那是啥？」  
「看來你還涉世未深呢～放心吧！我絕對不會讓那種事情發生的！因為我是你的日日樹啊～」  
「瘋言瘋語的，算了～還是請你不要再寫那種奇怪的東西了。」  
「呵呵～虧我還想演一齣監禁的呢～」  
「真是夠了！我絕對不演！」  
「你會演的～畢竟你是我戲裡永遠的主角。」  
「就只會甜言蜜語，就服了你吧。」  
「amazing!不愧是我看中的男人啊～」  
「無藥可救...」  
敬人真心覺得自己已經完全栽在這傢伙的手裡了

The End.


End file.
